<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter the road to greatness by Karin1177</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486518">Harry Potter the road to greatness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin1177/pseuds/Karin1177'>Karin1177</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Good Tom Riddle, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Beta Read, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karin1177/pseuds/Karin1177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the end of first year and Harry makes the decision to go with Voldemort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The start of a journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work belongs to J. K. Rowling. None of the character belong to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Chapter 1- The start of a journey</span></strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>“I can’t believe Dumbledore won’t pay us more to go down and protect the philosopher stone,” Ron said as he and Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room way to early in the morning to be up. The only person up is one Harry Potter sitting in a chair the dwarfs him, back to his to best friends.</p><p>”I know. We are breaking several rules just to go down there and it’s not like it’s his money!” Hermione whisper yelled. </p><p>“Well I’m going back to sleep. It is Saturday after all.” Rob claimed, “and I can’t believe he made me get up this early to begin with!” Ron stomped up the stairs after his announcement and Hermione decided to go up to the girls dorms as well.  </p><p><br/>
Harry couldn’t believe what he just heard. His best friends were being payed to be friends with him. Tears were running down his face as he resolved to act like nothing changed until he could figure out what to do with this knowledge he stumbled upon. With that thought Harry went down to the library to catch up on his studies.</p>
<hr/><p>That night Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to get the philosophers stone. </p><p>“<span class="u"><em>Melodiam”</em></span> Harry whispered as they went into the room. <br/>
“HARRY what spell is that,” Hermione all but yelled. </p><p>“It’s a music spell and be quite we don’t want to wake it” Harry replied. </p><p>”How come I don’t know it then?!” Hermione exclaimed. </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes “ I don’t know. I researched for a spell when I found out I was coming down here.”</p><p>”Nice thinking then Harry” Hermione said upset that she didn’t think of it. </p><p>“This is nice and all but shouldn’t we get going down there” Ron whispered staring at the beast terrified.</p><p>They all jumped down the secret passage. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>Harry entered the chamber and saw that it only held the mirror of erised. When he looked into the mirror he didn’t see his parents, he saw himself with a group of unknown people. He stared at the mirror for a couple minutes until he heard a voice behind him, “Harr-rry P-o-tter ho-w ki-ind of y-you to j-joi-n us”</p><p>“Professer Quirrell what are you doing here?”</p><p>”I’m going to get the philosophers stone for my master.”</p><p>”Y-you but I thought Snape wanted the stone. W-who’s your m-master anyways?”</p><p>Quirrell got a proud look on his face and without stuttering replied, “My master the one and only Lord Voldemort!”</p><p>Harry was shocked and was about to question Quirrell but a voice came from somewhere behind Quirrell. “Let me talk to the boy” came a hissy voice.”</p><p>”But master you are not a-strong enough”</p><p>”Are you questioning me!”</p><p>”O-of course not m-master.” Quirrell started to unwrap his turban.</p><p>Harry stood paralyzed. He was so confused but for some reason he was kind of excited. The prospect of meeting someone so powerful and the fact that he goes against Dumbledore probably helped. <br/>
<br/>
“Harry Potter I sense a darkness in you. You could be great you know. There is no good or evil only power and those to weak to see it.”</p><p>”Really?”</p><p>”Yes Potter why don’t you give me the stone. When I come back I will help you achieve greatness.”</p><p>”I want I oath that you won’t harm me in anyway and I want to come with you.” Harry said then thought, ‘It’s last day of term it’s not like I can’t come up with some kind of excuse.’</p><p>”I Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as  Voldemort do promise to never harm Harry James Potter as long as he swears to never harm myself and keep out of the war as long as he is not on my side so mote it be!” Voldemort exclaimed then looked at Harry to do the same. When Harry looked confused he said just copy what I say, okay?” Voldemort questioned when Harry nodded he started, ”I Harry James Potter do promise to never harm Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Voldemort as long as he promises to never harm myself so mote it be!” Voldemort said.</p><p>”I Harry James Potter do promise to never harm Tom Marvolo Riddle, also know as Voldemort as long as he promises to never harm myself so mote it be!” Harry repeated.</p><p>”Alright hand over the stone and we can go, we have a port-key. Have you ever used a port-key?” Voldemort asked</p><p>”No I haven’t. I didn’t know about magic until this year” </p><p>“Alright just hold onto this piece of paper and don’t let go.”</p><p>”Okay how are we going to get my stuff.”</p><p>”Quirrell summon his stuff.”</p><p>”Y-yes m-master” Quirrell stuttered.</p><p>With Harry’s stuff in hand Quirrell activated the port-key and it was like they we’re never there.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">In Riddle Manor</span>
</p><p>”Noddy!”</p><p>*Pop* “Yes Master Riddle”</p><p>”This is Harry Potter he is going to be staying here with us.” Voldemort stated then adresses Harry, “ Harry I need to do the ritual to get my body back so you probably won’t see me for a few days ok?”</p><p>”Ok”</p><p>”Noddy show Harry to the room closes to mine and don’t bother me unless I call for you okay?” Noddy nodded her head fast, “You have to make sure Harry is fed and taken care of as well”</p><p>”I’s be doing this Master Riddle.”</p><p>”I’ll see you later Harry.”</p><p>”See you,” with that said Quirrell/Voldemort turned on their heel and walked away.”</p><p>”Master Potter I’s show you your room now’s.”</p><p>”Okay Doddy and call me Harry no master necessary.”</p><p>“Okay master Harry let’s go!” Harry grimaced but let it go and let Doddy aparate him to his room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span class="u">4 days later</span>
</p><p>Harry was sitting at the dining table head tilted down stuck in depressing thoughts ‘ what if he left because he didn’t want me, what if he died, I don’t want to be alone and if I go back they’ll send me to the Dursley’s’ Harry was so deep in thought he didn’t notice when Voldemort came into the room.</p><p>”Why do you look so sad Harry” said the silkiest voice Harry ever heard.</p><p>Harrys head shot up and he stared wide eyed at the man, “who are you?”</p><p>”That’s quite rude Harry. How could you forget me already it’s only been 4 days.”</p><p>”Voldemort?”</p><p>”Yes but I’d prefer it if you called me Marvolo”</p><p>Harry’s face lit up and he rushed over. He threw his arms around Marvolo’s waist and buried his head in his stomach. Tears started to fall and Harry started to sob.</p><p>”Why are you crying little one?”</p><p>”I-I thought y-you we’re gonna leave m-me” Harry said through hic ups. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why would you think this Harry.” Marvolo said kneeling down.</p><p>”You we’re gone along time and I thought you didn’t want me now that you had the stone” Harry said tears lessening.</p><p>”I’m sorry Harry it just took me some time to recover.”</p><p>”it’s okay I forgive you... where’s Quirrell?”</p><p>”Oh umm... he’s kind of... dead”</p><p>”Oh...” <br/>
<br/>
“Are you okay..?”</p><p>“Ya... ya I’m good”</p><p>”That’s good cause theirs some people I want you to meet tomorow then we are going to start your training.”</p><p>”Yay! who am I going to meet?”</p><p>“Just some associates of mine and their children. When you go back to Hogwarts I want you to be protected.”</p><p>”Why?”</p><p>Marvolo took a deep breath “ Harry will you be my heir, can I adopt you?”</p><p>”You want to adopt me? For real?”</p><p>”Yes I want to adopt you.”</p><p>”Can I call you Dad?”</p><p>”If that’s what you want.”</p><p>Harry smiles at him. Then yawned. “You should go to bed Harry it’s gonna be a busy day tomorow. </p><p>“Ok... can I.. sleep with you?” Hart asked voice just above a whisper.</p><p>”Sure you can but may I ask why?”</p><p>I get nightmares every night.”</p><p>”Ok why don’t we go now then”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Melodiam in Latin means melody</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry meets the some death eaters and their children.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>“Harry come on it’s time to get up” Harry is woken by a shake on his shoulder.</p><p>”Don’t wanna”</p><p>”Come on Harry we don’t have all day. We have people to see.”</p><p>”Fine but I want crepes for breakfast.”</p><p>”Ok. Just get up”</p><p>”With Nutella?”</p><p>”Yes with Nutella.” Marvolo replied exasperated.</p><p>”Yay” Harry jumps out of bed and out the door to his own room.</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">15 minutes later</span> </strong>
</p><p>Harry is sitting at the dining room table waiting for his soon to be father when a snake slithers in. “<em>Who are you?</em><em>” the snake asks.</em></p><p>
  <em>”I’m Harry, who are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”My name is Nagini. Why are you in my masters house?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”This is my dads house”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Nagini I didn’t know you were here.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Master! Why is there a hatchling here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”I brought home here. This is Harry but I’m thinking of changing his name.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”What are you gonna change my name to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”You speak parseltounge?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”Whats pareltounge we are speaking English, no?”</em>
</p><p>”No we were speaking the snake laungage” Marvolo replied in English seeing as Nagini left.</p><p>”Oh”</p><p>”Well this is a surprise!”</p><p>”Really can’t everyone speak it?”</p><p>”No. Only descendants of Salazar Slytherin can speak to snakes...” Marvolo trailed of for a second then asked, “Harry can you come here a second?”</p><p>Harry silently stood up and walked over to his dad.</p><p>Marvolo lifted his hand and Harry flinched back, “Harry you know I would never hurt you right?”</p><p>”Ya I’m sorry”</p><p>”No need to be sorry.” He lifted his hand again and put his hand on Harry’s forehead.</p><p>”What’s wrong. I don’t feel sick”</p><p>”No your not sick,” Marvolo muttered, “ Harry you have something called a horcurx in your scar.”</p><p>”what’s a horcrux?”</p><p>”It’s a piece of my soul and it’s stuck to yours.”</p><p>”Oh well it’s not hurting me, is it?”</p><p>”No it’s not hurting you the only thing it will do is not let me die until you do. Which isn’t really a bad thing.”</p><p>”No it isn’t”</p><p>”We should finish breakfast people will be here soon”</p><p>”Okay dad.”</p><hr/><p>Harry and Marvolo we’re sitting in the living room waiting for their guests when the flue flared green. Harry was a little startled when people came out as he had never seen the flue system work before.</p><p>”My lord” the taller of the two said though Harry new the shorter one.</p><p>”Lucius my friend nice to see you” Marvolo said, “I understand your son knows my ward.”</p><p>”Yes he does”</p><p>”Hello Harry” said the younger voice</p><p>”Hi Draco” </p><p>The flue flared again and more people came out. When the flue stoped flaring everyone that was invited was there.</p><p>“Hello my friends” Marvolo addressed the group.</p><p>”My Lord.” The group stated.</p><p>”Now that everyone is here I want you to call me Marvolo outside of meetings, okay?”</p><p>”Yes... Marvolo.” They answered simultaneously.</p><p>”Now onto why your here. I have taken on a ward who is also my heir. Now I’m sure you must have noticed the young man beside me,” Marvolo stopped for a second as they all looked to Harry’ “This is Harry Potter and he choose to come to the right side because he found out Dumbledore has been paying his friends to be friends with him and spy on him. You will treat him as you treat me... with respect and you will help him with whatever he may need in the future is this understood?”</p><p>”Yes Marvolo.”</p><p>”Harry why don’t you take your friends to your room”</p><p>”Okay. See you later.”</p><p>Harry walked out of the room the other kids following. It was quiet the whole walk and only once the door shut did they start talking. <br/><br/>Draco walked right up to him stuck out his hand and said, “I’m Draco Malfoy it’s a pleasure to meet you. I hope we could be friends.”</p><p>”Nice to meet you Draco. I would like to be friend.” Harry replied and they shook hands.</p><p>”Now that that’s over I’ll introduce you to everyone.”</p><p>”Okay”</p><p>”From left to right you have Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott call him Theo, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and you know Vincent Crabbe and Gregory call him Greg Goyle.”</p><p>”It’s nice to meet all of you.”</p><p>”You as well.” They all replied in various  forms of this.”</p><p>The eight of them talked for a while until Harry suddenly asked, “Isn’t there this other girl in our year the hangs around you Draco?”</p><p>”You mean Pansy.” Draco replies</p><p>”Ya”</p><p>”We all hate Pansy” Blaise says</p><p>”Then why does she hang around you?”</p><p>”She wants to be the next Mrs.Malfoy.” Pansy laughs.</p><p>”Oh” Harry replies kinda out out an eleven year old already thinks about that.</p><p>”Her dad has been trying to draw up a contract for years” Draco says exasperated.</p><p>Harry laughs at Draco and Lucius’s misfortune.</p><p>“Hey it’s not funny” Draco pouts.</p><p>They all laugh at that. *pop* “Master Harry, Master Riddle is requesting you’d in his office.”</p><p>”Okay thanks Doddy.” *pop*.</p><hr/><p>Harry walked into Marvolo’s office and asked, “Where is everyone?”</p><p>”They are in the living room”</p><p>”Oh ok what did you need?”</p><p>“I just asked Severus to make the adoption potion and I wanted your opinion on your name.”</p><p>”I don’t really care but I would like my first name to be similar to Harry so I don’t get confused.”</p><p>Marvolo takes a moment to think then says, “Alright how about Hadrian Alaric Riddle. You can keep James if you want and at school you would still go by Hardy James Potter but it’s your choice you can be my heir with Hadrian James Potter if you want.” Marvolo said wanting Harry to be comfortable with his name.</p><p>”N-no no I like Hadrian Alaric Riddle and I never really liked my name anyway not saying I don’t appreciate my parents but I don’t like the fame.”</p><p>”Okay that’s what I’ll put on the adoption paper, but remember at school you’ll be Harry Potter.”</p><p>”I know” </p><p>“Alright well your friends are going to stay for dinner and you’ll see them again another time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adoption and Gringotts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets adopted and they go to Gringotts to see what his inheritance was from his parents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up the next day he was practically bouncing off the walls on the way to the dining room, he was so excited. When he got there his dad and Severus were already waiting for him. “Good morning!” He said as he came into the room.</p><p>”Good morning Hadrian, are you ready for today.” Severus asked.</p><p>”Yup I’m ready.”</p><p>”Good cause we’re going start right away we have to go out later, okay?”</p><p>”Okay I’ll just eat quickly”</p>
<hr/><p>”Alright then Harr-“ Severus started</p><p>“My name is Hadrian now.”</p><p>“Okay, Hadrian then. You need to drop 3 drops of your blood into this potion and Marvolo you need to drop 7.”</p><p>They two of them did that and Severus swished it around a few times. “Marvolo take 1 sip and Hadrian take the rest.”</p><p>After Hadrian took the rest of the potion he swayed on his feet for a second and his face contorted in pain. Then just like that it passed. “Do I look any different?”</p><p>”Not at the moment. It takes up to 24 hours for the changes to be made.” Severus answered him.</p><p>”Oh alright.” Hadrian replies sounding kind of dejected.</p><p>”It’s alright Hadrian you’ll see the changes eventually.” Tom said smirking slightly.</p><p>”Ya but it’s gonna take forever for tomorow to come.” He says exaggeratedly.</p><p>”Anyway,” Severus starts dragging out the word, “Didn’t you guys have to go to the bank today at some point.”</p><p>”That should keep you distracted Hadrian.” Marvolo says.</p><p>”Then what are we waiting for,” Harry says dragging his dad towards the flue, “We'll see you later Sev.” And then he threw the flue powder.</p><p>”Bye Sev.” Marvolo says laughter in his voice.</p><p>”S-S-Sev.” Severus stutters blush rising to his face.</p>
<hr/><p>When Marvolo steps out of the flue still laughing he starts, “Hades he going to get you for that one!”</p><p>”But it was funny!”</p><p>”Ya but then I called him Sev as well.”</p><p>Hadrian laughed for a solid 3 minutes before saying, “Good job dad!”</p><p>Marvolo rolled his eyes then started to walk out of the flue room in the leaky cauldron.</p><p>As they pass by the barkeeper Tom, Hadrian waves. When they pass through the gates they walk straight to the bank.</p><p>When they get to the bank Hadrian point out Griphook to his dad.</p><p>Without looking up from his papers Griphook says, “State your business.”</p><p>”Hello Griphook” Hadrian says.</p><p>The goblin looks up surprised that someone bothered to remember his name. “Mr. Potter what’s your business here at Gringotts today.”</p><p>”Do you mind if we talk in private.” Hadrian says in an exaggerated whisper.</p><p>Griphook roles his eyes at Hadrians theatrics but nods and leads them to the back of the bank.</p><p>”So what’s your business.”</p><p>Marvolo starts by saying, “Well to start I have adopted Mr. Potter and changed his name on official documents but it’s going to stay Harry Potter on all papers unless we don’t want it to.”</p><p>”And what’s the need for this.”</p><p>”His new name is Hadrian Alaric Riddle.”</p><p>”Riddle?” Griphook looks at Marvolo for a long time then says, “Tom Marvolo Riddle, we thought you went insane.”</p><p>“Ya well things change.”</p><p>”Okay then I assume your here to find out what Mr. Potter has in his inheritance.”</p><p>“ Yes sir.” Hadrian Replies.</p><p>”Well let’s start shall we.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inheritance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry get’s and inheritance test done. New things revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hadrian prick your finger with this dagger. Drop only 7 drops of blood into this piece of parchment. ONLY 7 DROPS.” Griphook tolled Hadrian, handing him a dagger.</p>
<p>Hadrian dropped the blood onto the parchment and waited for the writing to finish. When it was done they all leaned over the desk to see the results.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hadrian Alaric Riddle</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Harry James Potter</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Father: James Potter</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Adopted Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle aka: Voldemort</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mother: Lily Evans née Potter</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Godfater: Sirius Orion Black, Severus Snape</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Godmother: Alice Longbottom, Narcissa Black née Malfoy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Inheritance</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lord Potter (Paternal)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lord Gryffindor (Paternal)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lord Ravenclaw (Maternal)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lord Merlin (Through Magic)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heir Black (Godfather)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heir Riddle (Adoptive Father)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heir Slytherin (Adoptive Father)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heir Snape (Godfather)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Heir Prince (Godfather)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Potter Vaults: 365, 366, 367</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Merlin Vaults: 1,2</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gryffindor Vault: 4,7</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ravenclaw Vault: 6,8</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Slytherin Vaults: 3,9</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Black Vaults, 325, 326, 327</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Riddle Vault: 657</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Snape Vault: 677</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Prince Vaults: 386, 387</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well that was interesting. I thought Lily Evans was a muggleborn.” Marvolo says.</p>
<p>”Well I had this though...” Hadrian says looking down.</p>
<p>“Oh and what’s that.”</p>
<p>”I think muggleborns are descendants of squibs that we’re cast out of their families.”</p>
<p>”That’s an interesting thought... we’ll have to talk about this later.” Marvolo stated. “Griphook do you think you can do an in-depth test on him?”</p>
<p>”Yes we can do that but it will cost you.”</p>
<p>”Take it out of the Riddle Vault.”</p>
<p>”Hadrian prick your finger and drop 14 drops of blood on this paper.”</p>
<p>”Okay”</p>
<p>Hadrian drops 14 drops of blood and they are all surprised by how much is being written on the paper.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Hadrian Alaric Riddle</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Harry James Potter</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hate compulsion to dark side, Slytherins, Dark families. (Broken)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Loyalty potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett née Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Obedience potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett née Weasley</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Impulsive Behaviour compulsion given by Albus Dumbledore</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Intelligence Block 55% By Albus Dumbledore</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Magic Block 70% by Albus Dumbledore<br/></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Metamorphous Block 100% by Albus Dumbledore</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Money</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> Albus Dumbledore- 10,000 Galleons from Potter Vault, Cloak of Invisibility, Dark books</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hermione Granger- 100 Galleons</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ronald Weasley- 150 Galleons</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Molly Prewett née Weasley- 200 Galleons</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Ginerva Weasley- 100 Galleons</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marvolo was livid he couldn’t believe these people, “I want all these off my son and all his money back with interest.”<br/><br/>”Do you think you can keep the rest of the family out of it.” Harry asked shyly.</p>
<p>”Why would you want that?” Griphook and Marvolo asked at almost the same time.</p>
<p>”The twins and Percy have been kind to me all year and their names aren’t on here. I haven’t met the others yet but their names aren’t on here either. I’m also pretty sure the oldest son works here.”</p>
<p>”Sure I can do that.” Griphook says.</p>
<p>”Thank you.”</p>
<p>”Now you need to get healed. Follow me.”</p>
<p>Griphook walk out of the room with the father and son pair following. When they made it to the ritual room Griphook says, “Go lay on the slab in the middle of the room and relax.”</p>
<p>After Hadrian lays down the healer starts to say somethings in what Hadrian assumes is the Goblin language.</p>
<p>4 minutes in Hadrian screams for the first time. It felt like his magic was exploding.</p>
<p>10 minutes later he passes out. Marvolo is very worried about his heir. Half an hour after the ritual Hadrian wakes up. “Uhh nng where...?”</p>
<p>”Hades your in the hospital wing in gringotts. You remember you went through a ritual.”</p>
<p>”nng... ya”</p>
<p>Hadrian rubs his eyes and sits up. “I feel really light.”</p>
<p>”That’s because your mind and magic have been freed from their restraints.”</p>
<p>”Can we go home now?” </p>
<p>”Yes you can go home now.” Griphook says walking into the room a couple files in his hands. “Here are all Hadrians property and money work.” He says handing them to Marvolo.</p>
<p>”Thank you for all your help today Griphook. I wish to offer all our houses for you to manage.”</p>
<p>”It would be an honour Lord Slytherin.”</p>
<p>”We will take are leave for today.”</p>
<p>”Of course”</p>
<p>”Bye Griphook” Hadrian says following his father out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planning and Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marvolo plans for the future and Hadrian talks with some of his new friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Marvolo and Hadrian got back from the bank Marvolo said, “Hadrian I’m going to call the inner circle do you want them to bring their kids?”</p><p>”Tell them to only bring them if their kids want to and are not busy. I don’t want to force anyone.”</p><p>”Alright why don’t you go up to your room and wait, I’ll send them up when they get here.”</p><p>”Alright.”</p><hr/><p>Marvolo flued his inner circle members and in a few minutes they were there. The only children though were Blaise, Draco, and Theo. “Why don’t you guys go find Hadrian in his room and hang out while we talk.”</p><p>The boys nod and walk to Hadrians room, where Draco nocked on the door. “Hadrian we’re coming in.”</p><p>”Okay” came through the door.</p><p>The boys found Hadrian on the couch with a book in his hand. Blaise sat beside Hadrian while Theo and Draco took the chairs opposite them.</p><p>”How are you guys?” Hadrian asked setting his book on the side table.</p><p>”We’re fine, how are you? How was Gringotts?” Draco shot out in rapid succession.</p><p>”It was fine.” Hadrian replies frowning slightly.</p><p>”What happened?” Blaise asked.</p><p>Hadrian looked down for a moment then looked up. His face was a mixture between being pissed and wanting to curl up in ball and cry. The other 3 boys looked at each other confused. Blaise reached reached over a rubbed Hadrians back and he looked down again. “Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, his mother and sister were all stealing from my vaults. Dumbledore even put a block on my magic and on my intelligence. I was laced in compulsion as well.”</p><p>The three boys looked livid. Draco shot up and he stormed towards the door. Hadrian jumped up and tackled into him. Draco flew forward, landing on his face.</p><p>”What! I’m going to hex Dumbledore into oblivion and you can’t stop me.”</p><p>”It’s fine, I’m fine Draco. There’s nothing we can do at the moment. Why don’t you come sit down, okay?”</p><p>Draco reluctantly stomped over to his seat and plopped down. Hadrian followed at sat back beside Blaise. </p><p>“Now that Draco has calmed down why don’t you tell us what else happened while you were at Gringotts.” Blaise suggests after a couple minutes of silence.</p><p>”Mmm well Severus is my Godfather for one.” Draco perks up at this then exclaims.</p><p>”This means your my younger god brother.”</p><p>”Do you really have to add younger.” Hadrian pouts.</p><p>”Yes I do. Now onto the story”</p><p>”Well I’m Lord Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Merlin and Heir to Black, Slytherin, Snape, Prince, and Riddle.”</p><p>”Wow that’s a lot of names.” Theo says, the first one out of shock.</p><p>“Yeah I guess.” Hadrian says quietly.</p><p>”That’s really cool though.” Draco said, “You can take over Hogwarts.”</p><p>”Y-ya I guess I ca-,”</p><p>*pop* “Master Hadrian, Master Riddle is wantings yous in the room of livings.”</p><p>”Okay thanks for telling me Doddy.”</p><p>*pop* “Okay lets go see what dad wants.”</p><hr/><p>My friends and I walked into the living room where my dad and his friends were sitting. I sat down beside him and asked, “What do you need?”</p><p>”Well I know you are going back to Hogwarts next year and we were wondering if you wanted to get a resort.”</p><p>”Really, I can get a resort?”</p><p>”Ya because my real name isn’t on any documents, you can say you got adopted.”</p><p>”Why would getting adopted demand a resort?” Draco popped in.</p><p>”Because the rules state that if a child is adopted they have to have a resort in case some things are changed for them. Like if your family has been pushing you to get Gryffindor when you belong in Hufflepuff. The child may be to scared to do anything against their family. But if they get adopted their new family may not care. Understand?”</p><p>”That’s really smart. I can already think of two 2 people.” I stated.</p><p>”Really, who?” Lucius asks.</p><p>”Neville Longbottom and myself.”</p><p>”You?” Mr. Crabbe asked.</p><p>”Yes! The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but Ron and Hagrid told me how evil it was. Then when I met Draco he was rude to my first friend. So I asked him to put me anywhere but Slytherin.</p><p>”Wow. We didn’t see that coming.” Mr. Davis said.”<br/><br/></p><p>”Yes well back to the question. Do you want a resort Hadrian.” My father asked.”<br/><br/>”Yes please.”</p><p>”That’s good because you can’t stop it from happening really. The hat would notice something eventually.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I realized all my writing was 3rd POV, I ended up putting some 1st POV, hope it wasn’t confusing. It’s not my strongest spot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>